Technical Field
Embodiments of this disclosure relate to electronic systems and, in particular, to radio frequency systems with tunable filters.
Description of Related Technology
A radio frequency (RF) telecommunications system can transmit and/or receive RF signals that meet demands of high density, high speed operation. Wireless communication devices, such as mobile phones, can include RF systems and transmit and receive signals in a cellular network. RF systems can include RF circuitry such as filters, RF amplifiers, and RF switches arranged to process RF signals.
Carrier aggregation in the cellular networks has been a driver for significant improvement in transmit harmonic levels such that a transmitter of a mobile phone may not significantly regrade receiver signals. It can be desirable to implement filtering without significantly degrading insertion loss to prevent the transmitter from degrading receiver signals.